


Comic Con

by miss_grey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Comic-Con, Cosplay, Costumes, M/M, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's got an idea for matching cosplays this year! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I LITERALLY COULD NOT HELP MYSELF!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! *CACKLES* IT'S BEAUTIFUL!

 

 

“So, what’s it gonna be this year?”  Sam asked from where he leaned against the door of Dean’s bedroom.

“Can’t spoil the surprise, Sammy!”

“I can’t believe you’re all doing this.  And you say _I’m_ the nerd!”

“Well, we _are_ doing it, and I’d watch it, if I were you.  Once Charlie gets here, you might not have a choice.  You know how she can be.”  Dean grumbled from where he was moving things around in his closet.  “Anyway, she’s got this idea for matching cosplays this year.”

Sam folded his arms and pouted…in a dignified way, of course.  “She’s not the boss of me.”

Dean snorted.  “Don’t let her hear that.  Anyway, she even talked Cas into it.”

Sam frowned.  “Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“So, uh… Comic Con.”

Dean stuck his head out of the closet and flashed a grin.  “Comic Con.”

 

 

 

That’s how, four days later, Dean, Sam, Cas, and Charlie rolled up at Comic Con in true Scooby style.

It hadn’t taken much to convince Sam; after all, it wasn’t too much to ask.  He wore his usual—boots, jeans, t-shirt, with a flannel… the only difference was the added eye patch.  Still, he looked around nervously as they entered the main hall.

Charlie walked beside him, her legs swishing in a long brown skirt.  She also wore a striped long-sleeve shirt, various bracelets and about five necklaces with charms.  And her hair was artfully mussed.  She kept swinging between pure nerdy joy, and her perfected badass stride.

On the far side of their group, Cas was dressed in what used to be his usual—black shoes, slacks, and a white button-up shirt.  But instead of the old tan trench coat, he now took on a more brooding look in a black one.  It was seriously badass…and hot.

Taking up the center of their little crew was Dean, wearing his signature smirk.

He wore red leather pants, black stacked boots, a black t-shirt, and black leather jacket.  Perched over his right shoulder was a state of the art reproduction scythe, half fire-engine-red axe, half wooden stake.  That’s right.  He was the Slayer Herself—the Badass Miss Buffy Summers.

“Alright team,” Dean said, really getting into character, “let’s slay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Cosplay.


End file.
